Up There (traducido al español)
by MIkimoco
Summary: Autor Original: Miller Minus. Sinopsis: Luna nos relata su experiencia con un sueño en particular, que tuvo la oportunidad de visitar durante su destierro y algunos años antes de retornar a Equestria. (Aviso: Contenido extra, del autor xTSGx)
1. Ahi arriba

_¡Buenos días/noches! Ya era hora de traer un fanfic triste para ustedes. Y no hay nada más triste, que el exilio de Luna, ¿no? En esta oportunidad, ella nos va a relatar la experiencia que tuvo dias antes de su retorno a Equestria luego de mil años, específicamente, la experiencia que tuvo en el interior de un sueño en particular. Lean con mucha atención, cada detalle es importante. Y también preparen una caja de pañuelos, por las dudas. ¡Disfruten!_

* * *

**Ahí arriba**

**Escrito por Miller Minus y traducido por MIkimoco**

A veces, me gustaría abrir los ojos y verla de pie junto a mí. Su figura amenazante y su sonrisa crepitante sobre mi cuerpo viejo y polvoriento con un triunfo vanidoso. Justo detrás de ella estaría el sol, también, complementándola perfectamente en un retrato de mis mayores errores. Mi otra mitad no me controlaba en la superficie de la luna como lo hace aquí abajo. Ahí arriba, ella podía separarse de mí y verme sufrir, si ella lo deseaba, sin temor a exponerme frente a mis súbditos como un pony necesitado de compasión. Así que no, para responder a tu pregunta, no pasé ese tiempo vagando por el área gris, construyendo una nueva vida en medio de la desolación. No, pasé la mayor parte del tiempo manteniendo mis ojos fuertemente cerrados. Porque si me atrevía a mirar el mundo exiliado a mi alrededor, podría haber cedido a los pensamientos más tóxicos y me hubiera pasado al lado oscuro.

Podrías pensar que recordaba un mejor pasado, o tal vez soñaba con un futuro más brillante durante todo ese tiempo con los ojos cerrados. Pero el futuro era simplemente demasiado inquietante para imaginarlo. Y en cuanto a un pasado mejor, no pasó mucho tiempo para que yo perdiera la capacidad de recordar tan atrás en el pasado. En cambio, la mayor parte de mi tiempo lo pasaba recordando la noche en que todo cambió. Cómo todo pudo ser diferente, como podría haberme mejorado a mi misma, como podría haberlo visto venir. ¿Por qué no lo hice…?

Mis disculpas, estoy divagando.

Veras, antes de que comenzara mi sentencia, utilizaba los sueños de los demás para salvarme de esos pensamientos, de ver como mis poderes me restringían de tener los míos propios. Porque en el mundo de los sueños, yo era imparable. Yo tenia el poder sobre mi entorno, y era el único lugar donde me sentía admirada por los demás. Los soñadores tal vez no me amaban cuando el sol estaba presente, pero en el mundo de los sueños, ellos estaban felices de ser mis súbditos. No lo hice por la auto-indulgencia, sino simplemente para tomarme un respiro.

Pero ahí arriba, simplemente estaba demasiado alejada de aquellos en peligro para encontrarlos. Así que mayormente, solo podía flotar en una niebla interminable de gemidos y chillidos, demasiado lejos para escucharlos, pero lo suficientemente fuertes para que pudiera sentirlos a todos por igual. Era mi propia forma de confinamiento solitario, y yo prefería vivirlo con mi compañera de celda. De hecho, solo hubo una vez en que me libre de ella por completo, por lo que puedo recordar. O tal vez no me libré sino que ella se trasladó brevemente.

Ahí, en el vapor, había una única gota de agua, brillando orgullosa al contrario de sus hermanas más débiles. Despidió un grito muy pequeño para ser escuchado, y brilló con un resplandor rojo y naranja. Era imposible ignorarlo, especialmente para alguien que había pasado casi mil años buscando. Lo tomé sin dudarlo. Donde había un grito, había una voz. Y una voz podía ayudarme a encontrar la mía de nuevo. Yo estaba distraída y esperanzada mientras me acercaba, y no hay nada peor que darle a un prisionero esperanza.

Encontrar al Soñador, llevarlo a casa. Lo había hecho miles de veces antes. Pero por primera vez, hice el viaje por mí, en lugar de por quien estaba visitando. Cualquier lugar era mejor que la prisión donde había pasado ya mucho tiempo sufriendo. De hecho, ese fue mi primer error.

Cuando abrí mis ojos en el mundo de los sueños, yo estaba parada en el centro de un vasto lienzo bicolor. Verde debajo, azul arriba. Mientras esperaba que mis ojos se acostumbraran, inhale profundamente, con la esperanza de recuperar la pura esencia de Equestria. El aire era de hecho familiar, pero era solo porque era el mismo olor sin vida y sin brillo que siempre se encontraba en el mundo de los sueños.

El olfato es uno de los dos sentidos menos desarrollados que ustedes soñadores pueden aplicar en sus sueños, pero al menos era una señal de que había llegado.

Parpadee un par de veces y me froté los parpados, antes de volver a abrirlos ante un paisaje más detallado. Un desastre enmarañado que estaba destinado a ser césped estaba depositado inerte bajo mis cascos. No se movía con el viento o se aferraba a mis cascos. No era césped, por supuesto, era un sustituto mal detallado del césped, y la falta de detalle significaba distancia. Por lo menos, eso es lo que recordaba.

Para encontrar mi siguiente pista, levante la vista hacia el horizonte, la luna estaba miserablemente alta y brillante en el cielo nocturno. Tenia realmente la esperanza de ver un día, pero esa no era mi decisión. El resto del horizonte estaba vacío, excepto por una pequeña luz parpadeante directamente enfrente mío. La misma luz que vi en el portal. Algo estaba en llamas, varios kilómetros más adelante. Era el centro del sueño, y el fuego que albergaba se veía salvaje y masivo, incluso desde lejos. Me pregunté por qué estaba allí.

Veras, el fuego es un símbolo que puede significar muchas cosas diferentes en los sueños. A veces es inspiración. A veces es amor. A veces el milagro de la vida. Esos son los soñadores afortunados. Otros sueñan con fuegos peligrosamente fuera de control, o peor, dirigido a ellos.

En cualquier caso, yo no podía saber qué simbolizaba a kilómetros de distancia. Para un pony regular, eso era una hora de caminata. Para mí, ya estaba allí. Eso era, si no hubiera perdido mi toque. Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo, aislando el fuego en mi mente. Levanté el casco derecho, me incliné hacia delante y di un paso antes de abrir los ojos de nuevo. Había llegado.

El fuego era incluso más grande de lo que había supuesto en un principio. Se había engullido por completo una cabaña de madera de dos pisos, y no mostraba signos de retroceder. Su luz era magnifica, y su autentica visión me hizo extrañar mi hogar. A mi izquierda, vi a tres ponys, de pie en una fila frente al infierno. Me acerqué a ellos y agité una pata delante de sus rostros. Permanecieron completamente inmóviles, mirando fijamente a la luz con expresiones variables y constantes. Eran actores. Cascarones de los amigos del Soñador, apagados y dejados de lado hasta que sean obligados a actuar. Las cejas de la yegua se levantaron con preocupación. Los dos sementales que la flanqueaban, quienes variaban mucho en edad, bajaron las suyas con ira. Reconocí el fenómeno. Portaban las expresiones que el Soñador les atribuía, las expresiones más comunes que él o ella conocían. Quienes eran y por qué sus expresiones eran tan negativas, era parte de mi misión.

Me moví en frente de ellos para observar el espacio entre sus cascos. Era un truco útil que había aprendido durante uno de mis primeros viajes por los sueños. Me sorprendió que pudiera recordar comprobar eso. El joven semental y la yegua estaban a dos cascos de distancia entre ellos, pero el caballero anciano estaba a por lo menos cuatro. Eso me indicó que los dos primeros eran cercanos, mientras que el tercero era más un conocido. Al menos, así era como el Soñador veía las cosas. Una familia, pensé, tal vez con un miembro distanciado. Era inusual con solo tres actores, pero estaba agradecida de que eso había facilitado mi trabajo.

Me alejé de las marionetas y troté por las escaleras delanteras de la cabaña en llamas, donde noté una clara falta de daños. Las llamas estaban agitándose ferozmente por toda la casa, pero todavía no producían algún efecto en la estructura. Ni siquiera emitían calor. Abrí la puerta y entré en el infierno para aprender más.

Para un incendio terrible, era tremendamente calmo para mí. No estaba llenó con un diluvio de escombros y chispas. Las llamas no lamían mi cuerpo con la intención de dejar cicatrices. Todo estaba mal. Había visto la furia honesta del fuego antes, y esto era algo completamente diferente. Esa era mi siguiente pista. Los errores de fábrica. Inconsistencias nacidas de inexpertos. Era juvenil. El Soñador debía ser un niño. La falta de detalles significaba distancia, y la falta de lógica significaba infancia. Todo estaba volviendo de nuevo a mí.

Mi tarea era clara. El fuego era la fuente de angustia del Soñador, incluso si no era convincente para mí. Era desalentador, pero sabia que tenia que seguir. Tomé otra inhalación de aire rancio y cerré los ojos. Alcé mi casco derecho en el aire y extendí mis alas ampliamente, lanzando un hechizo para aliviar el peligro,

No sucedió nada.

Cerré mis ojos con más fuerza, hice un esfuerzo más grande y levanté mis dos patas delanteras en el aire. Mi cuerno envió una ola fuerte de energía a través del humo. Pero aun así, no tuvo efecto.

Ahora sé que yo estaba simplemente demasiado lejos de la fuente para tener mi impacto habitual en el lienzo. Había utilizado la mayor parte de mi capacidad para hacer el viaje rápidamente, y no era simplemente factible para silenciar un incendio en una casa desde esa distancia. Además, al parecer, la mitad perversa de mi poder había decidido no hacer el viaje. Pero en aquel entonces, lo tomé como algo muy personal. Yo podía conquistar tormentas de pesadilla y eliminar hectáreas de bosques incendiados con un movimiento de mi casco más débil, pero este simple fuego se había resistido como si yo no estuviera allí. Me sentía más inútil y vacía por dentro de lo que solía estar en mi refugio.

Mire alrededor en la habitación para encontrar algo que había pasado por alto y busqué dentro de la racionalidad de mi ineptitud, pero no había nada que pudiera ayudarme. Me sentía con un miedo impotente, y ni siquiera era mi pesadilla. Levanté vuelo, deje escapar unas lagrimas de rabia, apreté mis dientes, arrojé mi disgusto personal en el fuego y lancé cada hechizo que yo conocía. Pero entonces, me acordé de una cosa que no había intentado todavía. Esperaba poder guardarlo para el Soñador, pero era todo lo que me quedaba.

—¡Cesa!—, grité, haciendo retroceder al fuego por un momento antes de que volviera a avivarse. Aterricé de nuevo y reuní todo mi valor para un último ataque.

—¡POR FAVOR!

Una ráfaga de viento brotó de mi cuerpo y evaporó el fuego al instante. Contemplé mi éxito con asombro, pero finalmente me relajé y me erguí cual alta era. Me aclaré la garganta y me limpié los ojos, antes de mirar con orgullo el silencio que había creado.

—Gracias…—, suspiré.

Cuando mis oídos se acostumbraron, captaron un sonido extraño. Giré mi cabeza hacia la fuente, parada en lo alto de las escaleras de un sótano: una pequeña pegaso blanca con ojos negros, mirándome con una mezcla de miedo e intriga. Su mirada pensativa me congeló. Fue mi primera experiencia siendo el descubrimiento, en lugar de ser el descubridor.

Pasaron menos de tres segundos antes de que nuestra pausa fuera interrumpida. Una bocanada de fuego surgió del suelo entre nosotras, y se multiplicó en un incendio ubicuo y fresco en menos de un segundo. La potrilla gritó y corrió escaleras abajo, supongo. Una vez que el fuego regresó, veras, yo estaba demasiado ofendida para notarlo. La ira retornó brevemente, tensando mi cuerpo y preparando otro grito iracundo, pero antes de poder soltarlo, me di por vencida ante la emoción.

—No es justo…—, dije en voz baja. No eran las palabras correctas. Por favor entiende, que rara vez lo son.

Incliné mi cabeza y miré a través del fuego por un tragaluz la forma de la Luna llena. Brillaba impetuosamente, luchando contra el fuego insuperable que la rodeaba con una tenacidad dolorosa. No sé porqué la Luna era tan brillante en este sueño en particular. Nunca antes la había visto tan cruda y abierta. Era un sentimiento agradable, pero la Luna no era un lugar brillante, no importa lo mucho que el sol desinteresadamente cediera ante ella.

Fue entonces cuando noté que una fuerza fantasmal jalaba suavemente de mi corazón, la familiar sensación de estar perdiendo mi conexión con el sueño. Me tiraba hacia arriba, directamente hacia la prisión de color blanquecino entre las estrellas, como si mi carcelero estuviera llamándome personalmente. No estaba lista para salir. Yo pude haberme dejado llevar por la atracción y despertar de nuevo donde me encontraba, pero no había terminado, y no estaba dispuesta a admitir la derrota. Además, yo no tenía lo que quería todavía.

Recordé otra opción. Si no podía calmar la pesadilla con un hechizo, entonces podía calmar a la fuente. No hice caso a la sensación y corrí hacia las escaleras donde la potrilla había estado, entrando a la oscuridad que contenían. Baje las escaleras descuidadamente, sin intentar teletrasportarme a su final por temor a fallarme de nuevo. El fuego iba perdiendo su poder mientras descendía, incapaz de llegar a donde el Soñador sentía que estaba a salvo. En el final había una vieja puerta de madera que podría haber traspasado directamente sin abrirla, si no fuera por mi propia reprensión.

En su lugar, me tranquilicé a mi misma mientras tomaba un respiro. Era solo una niña. Los sueños de los niños eran más fáciles de domesticar. Ellos no eran nada en comparación con los terrores de la edad y la ansiedad. El sueño de un niño consistía simplemente en imaginación desenfrenada, y ellos eran, en mi experiencia, los más fáciles para conversar.

Abrí la puerta lentamente, pero no entré. Miré el interior pensativa, sin saber si era bienvenida.

La habitación me dio la primera impresión del cuarto de una potra. Una cuna de metal pequeña con un colchón delgado estaba a mi izquierda, y unos pocos libros y juguetes para niños estaban desparramados en unos estantes a mi derecha. Detrás de la cama había una jaula para pájaros vacía y sin usar, colgada en una esquina. En la pared de al lado, había una pequeña ventana en el techo, que mostraba la imagen vibrante y dinámica de la nieve que caía suavemente ante la luz de la luna. Debes entender, que no estaba nevando afuera de la casa, pero estaba nevando afuera de la ventana.

Después de que mi experiencia inicial se desvaneció, ya no se sentía como una habitación, sino como una prisión. Ignoré esa sensación, asumiendo que la luz de la luna me estaba haciendo sentir incomoda. Debería haberlo reconocido, en cambio, como un instinto.

La dueña de los objetos estaba a mis cascos, unos pasos delante de mi. La potrilla estaba acurrucada en el suelo con el hocico entre sus cascos, sollozando débilmente en el suelo de tierra. No únicamente el fuego le había traído dolor, pero verme fracasar al sofocarlo había empeorado su estado mental.

Cuando ella notó el crujido de la puerta, se tensó y dio un pequeño paso atrás. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para no retroceder ante su mirada, pero no pude evitar alejarme junto con ella. Me pregunté cómo me veía por primera vez en siglos.

Se sacudió el polvo de su piel blanquecina y se paró derecha, antes de apartar su melena opaca de sus ojos y secarse sus últimas lagrimas. Ella no se parecía a ningún pony que haya visto antes. Yo había vivido miles a años rodeada por las criaturas conocidas más coloridas de Equestria, pero ella lucia como un fantasma, comparativamente. El único color sólido que tenía era el negro en el centro de sus ojos, ahora fijos en su visitante. Mientras su llanto disminuía, mi corazón latía rápidamente por lo que iba a suceder a continuación. Tenía muchas preguntas. ¿Ella debería empezar, o eso era algo que yo necesitaba hacer? ¿Era ella incluso lo suficientemente mayor para hablar? ¿Voy a saber cómo responder? El silencio era muy fuerte entre nosotras, y yo quería suprimirlo desesperadamente, pero no recordaba cómo.

—Hola…—, dijo ella entonces, antes de resoplar fuertemente y frotarse la nariz con una pata delantera.

—Hola—, le respondí naturalmente, y extrañamente. Se sentía bien hablar en un ambiente nuevo, incluso si era artificial.

Eso es todo, pensé. Había hecho contacto. Ya tenía lo que quería, y ya era hora de irme, pero cuando esperé a que la atracción me llevara de vuelta, no pude encontrarla. Solo podía suponer que eso significaba que ella no quería que me fuera.

Ella se rió suavemente y se sentó, confirmando mi hipótesis. Sus diminutas alas inmaduras aparecieron detrás de su cabeza. Mi tarea volvió de vuelta a mi. Necesitaba hablar con la potra, determinar por qué ella estaba en una pesadilla, y cómo podía hacerla regresar a su casa. Señalé al suelo junto a ella.

—¿Puedo?—, pregunté.

La potrilla asintió y se apartó, y me senté a su lado, mirando a la puerta. Por la comisura de mi ojo pude ver que continuaba observándome.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?—, preguntó con una voz pequeña y chillona. La pregunta resonó raramente dentro de mí. Ella podría haber preguntado por qué estaba allí, o tal vez algo más común, como "¿Quién eres tu?". Pero la respuesta a esta pregunta se me escapaba. No porque yo no tenia un nombre, sino porque tenia demasiados.

—No estoy segura—, le respondí.

—¿Por qué?—, preguntó curiosamente.

—Tengo dos nombres—, le dije, —No estoy segura de cual es…el verdadero.

—¿Puedo tener uno?—, preguntó ella con aun más curiosidad.

Nuevamente, no estaba segura qué responder. Normalmente podía leer completamente los temores y ansiedades de un niño después de unos minutos dentro de su sueño, pero todavía no sabia que pensar llegado a este punto. Era una evidencia más de que había perdido mi destreza.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿No te gusta tu nombre?—, pregunté.

—No…no tengo uno—, murmuró, rasgando el suelo con su casco.

—¿Por qué no?

—Mami dice…—, dijo la potra, —…que aun no estoy lista para un nombre. Ella dice que tengo que ganar mis colores primero…

Esto no era raro entre los ponys, seguramente lo sabes. A veces los padres se niegan a nombrar a sus potrillos hasta que ellos encuentran algo apropiado. Pueden esperar una cutiemark, por ejemplo. ¿Pero colores? Eso no podía ser ganado, y ciertamente estos no aparecían con el tiempo.

—Eso no me parece justo—, dije, —¿A ella no le gusta el blanco?

—No…no se supone que los ponys sean blancos. Los ponys tienen muchos colores bonitos. Eso es lo que mami dice.

—Bueno, creo que te ves muy bien. Eres muy única de esta manera—, le aseguré. La seguridad era una manera fácil de calmar los nervios del Soñador cuando no estaba claro el origen del problema. No es que yo estaba mintiendo.

—Mi hermana tiene un pelaje blanco—, continué.

—¿Ella es linda?—, preguntó. Sabía exactamente como responder a esa pregunta.

—Ella es impresionante.

Si hay una cosa que puedo recordar de mi interacción con ella, es que yo estaba sonriendo cuando dije eso. Estoy segura.

Ella se animó un poco y me sonrió.

—¿Puedo llamarte Luna?

Mi voz se atascó en mi garganta. Tartamudeé incompetentemente por un momento mientras ella me contemplaba con sus vacíos pero cargados de implicaciones, ojos negros. No tenía sentido nombrarme de esa manera.

—¿Por qué…Luna?—, pregunté cautelosamente.

—Ella esta en uno de mis libros—, dijo señalando su estante, —Ella se ve un poco como tu. Ella ayuda a los pequeños ponys cuando tiene pesadillas—. Pensé que significaba que no estaba lucida, al menos no todavía. Sacó un pequeño libro con imágenes de la estantería y se acercó para mostrármelo. Tenía una alicornio azul marino esplendida en la portada, adornada con una corona a juego y un brillante par de zapatos decorados. Su melena deslumbrante y cola reflejaban el puro cielo nocturno detrás, y su postura exudaba el heroísmo y la confianza. Coloqué un casco en la portada, escondiendo su mirada incondicional.

—¿Pero…yo no soy ella?—, traté de componerme.

—No, ella es una princesa—, declaró con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Ese comentario me dolió más de lo que la potra nunca podría suponer. No solo había sido apartada de la realidad tanto tiempo que yo era simplemente un cuento para niños, sino que también me había vuelto irreconocible sin mi corona. No sabía si la sociedad era la que había cambiado, o si era yo. Cuando bajé la cabeza, mis flequillos cayeron frente a mi cara. Estaban pálidos, azules y cansados. El polvo lunar tiende a hacer eso con el paso del tiempo.

—Mi hermano mayor lo lee por mi cada noche…—, dijo con tristeza. El semental joven. Por eso él y la yegua se veían tan cercanos. Eran madre e hijo. Solo faltaba un actor.

—…pero él no esta aquí ahora—, bajo su cabeza lentamente tanto como la mía mientras hablaba, pero ella la levantó de nuevo y se volvió hacia mi. —Luna, ¿puedes leerlo por mí, por favor?

Eso era imposible. La cubierta no tenía titulo, y sabía que las páginas del interior no tenían palabras también. Además, yo no iba a improvisar una historia de la yegua que yo ya no era capaz de reconocer.

Las palabras no aparecen en el mundo de los sueños, veras. Incluso el más lucido de los soñadores no puede imaginar tanto detalle. De hecho, eso es una prueba fácil de lucidez.

Me regañé por olvidar mi tarea. Se suponía que yo debía estar interrogándola a ella, no al revés. Miré la cuna junto a nosotras, en verdad era una bendición, porque me daba la oportunidad de calmarla de la forma más simple que conocía. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era convencerla de volver a la cama, dormir, y su sueño se restablecería. Esperaba que a un sueño más feliz que este otro deprimente y doloroso. Y si no, podía regresar y volver a intentarlo. No era mi método favorito, pero era rápido y fácil, al menos como una solución temporal. Agarré el libro y lo levité de nuevo a su lugar en el estante.

—Tal vez otra noche. Debes estar en la cama, ¿no?

—No quiero estar en la cama—, ella hizo un puchero.

—Pero dormir es bueno para ti—, insistí.

—_Siempre_ estoy en la cama—, gruñó mientras arrugaba la cara con capricho.

Oh no, pensé. Cualquier cosa menos esto. Las pistas que había encontrado de camino hasta allí se habían conectado dolorosamente a la vez. El edificio en llamas. La madre preocupada. El dormitorio-prisión. Su falta de color. Esta niña no estaba angustiada en lo absoluto. Ella tenía dolor. El sueño no estaba en su mente para jugarle una broma, sino para ofrecerle un refugio del mundo del despertar. El fuego no era simplemente un símbolo de su dolor, sino una manifestación del mundo real, escapándose de su subconsciente. El tercer pony afuera, el unicornio desaliñado, era su medico.

Este es uno de los sueños más difíciles de aliviar. Los niños son fáciles, pero los niños enfermos son casi imposibles. Ellos nunca quieren hablar de su enfermedad, siempre son los más inquietos, y no hay casi nada tranquilizador que pueda decir que no se sienta como una mentira transparente.

Recorrí la habitación en busca de señales de la única cosa que podía empeorar la situación, la única cosa de la que su mente no podía protegerla. Como si fuera una señal, apareció detrás de nosotras por debajo de la pared. Un hilo negro y vacío de humo se filtraba en la habitación muy ligeramente, ocultando en su interior un zarcillo premonitorio de oscuridad. Ella no se había dado cuenta todavía, pero yo sabía que no tardaría mucho tiempo. A eso le encantaba llamar la atención. Empecé a sentir pánico de nuevo. Esto no era justo. Yo estaba fuera de práctica. No estaba preparada en lo absoluto. Traté de apurarla.

—Pequeña, por favor ve a la cama. Sé que no quieres, pero dormir es importante—, aseguré. Estaba tratando de distraerla. Verlo solamente aumentaba su tamaño.

—_No_.

Cruzó sus patas delanteras con desdén, se alejó de mi y se sentó. Me di cuenta que el humo disminuyó ligeramente cuando lo hizo, en respuesta a su negativa. Eso me dio una idea. Era egoísta, y estaba segura que la madre me daría una paliza si alguna vez me encontraba, pero lo hice de todos modos. Si ella iba a conocer plenamente al monstruo esa noche, entonces había una cosa que podía darle que ningún otro pony podía.

—Que tal esto…¿Si te doy un nombre, vas a ir a la cama por mi?

Ella jadeó y se dio la vuelta, saltando en el aire. Sus alas zumbaron frenéticamente en su espalda. Ellas supuestamente no podían aplicar la fuerza suficiente para elevarla, pero eso no importaba aquí. Hacerlo, sin embargo, me dijo que nunca había volado antes. Esto hizo que la atracción en mi corazón volviera a aparecer, pero esta vez fue hacia la tierra.

—¿En serio?—, chilló.

—Si, en serio.

—¡Okay!—, ella aplaudió y voló hacia atrás, aterrizando suavemente en su cama. Colocó las sabanas delgadas alrededor de ella y me miró expectante.

No había planeado bien esto. Nunca tuve mis propios potrillos, y yo no sabia nada acerca de ella. Miré su cuarto en busca de pistas, pero ni siquiera sabia cuanto de ello era un fiel reflejo de su dormitorio real. Sin embargo, cuando vi la jaula de nuevo, vacía y libre de aves aprisionadas, y colgando junto a la imagen increíblemente serena en la ventana, se me ocurrió en el instante perfecto.

Whitewish

Se lo dije con orgullo, pero todavía tenia miedo de que a ella no le gustara. Cuando sus oídos lo escucharon su rostro se limpió de toda expresión. Ella miró sus sabanas revueltas, completamente inmóvil durante unos minutos de silencio. Mi mente dio vueltas nuevamente, buscando desesperadamente algo mejor, pero entonces la sonrisa volvió a aparecer.

—¡Whitewish!—, exclamó. Ella lo susurró para si misma una cuantas veces antes de saltar fuera de la cama con entusiasmo. Ella estaba incumpliendo su parte del trato, y ambas estábamos a punto de arrepentirnos.

—¡Si!—, celebró corriendo a mi alrededor con frenesí. —¡Soy Whitewish!

Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para recordarle que regresara a la cama. Debí esforzarme más.

Cuando sus ojos lo vieron, ella dio un respingo antes de congelarse en su lugar, el horror corrupto envolviendo su inocente marcha. La niebla vacía no dejó pasar la oportunidad con alegría y se expandió hasta arriba por la pared, creando un gemido ominoso mientras subía. Habían pasado más de 900 años desde que me había encontrado con eso, pero no había cambiado en lo más mínimo. Sin importar la forma que tomara, siempre hacia ese ruido; como el grito de un animal que de repente era devorado entero por su depredador. Eso era, y siempre lo será, un experto en sembrar miedo.

Ella cayó hacia atrás, dejando escapar un jadeo asustado. Gritó cuando los zarcillos de la bestia quebraron la tierra en la esquina de su habitación, sacudiendo a la potra mientras esta trataba de levantarse. Me pare entre ellos y coloqué mi casco bajo su barbilla, ayudándola a recuperar su postura. El monstruo continuó su camino detrás de mí, girando con afán vil. Nos miraba sin ojos y se reía de nosotras sin voz. Lo ignoré, como siempre.

Ella intentó hablar, pero solo pudo exhalar un tartamudeo. Interrumpí.

—Cálmate—, le dije con calma.

Los niños son extrañamente adeptos a imitar las emociones de los adultos. Si yo estaba tranquila, ella estaba tranquila. Si entraba en pánico, ella también.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a aparecer en sus ojos otra vez cuando, al mirar a su alrededor, se encontró con el crecimiento del monstruo. Me coloqué a su altura.

—Concéntrate en mi, y podré hacer que se vaya, ¿entendido?—. Siempre decía eso. Podía estar fuera de práctica, pero esta rutina era muy fácil de recordar. Era demasiado importante.

Ella me miró con incredulidad. —¿E-En…En serio?—, preguntó.

—Lo prometo—, le aseguré, sonriendo de nuevo.

Esperé a que se relajara un poco, manteniendo mi forma frente a sus temores y mis ojos unidos a los de ella. Una vez que ella se relajó, continué con el procedimiento.

—Tendrás que mirarlo de nuevo, ¿okay? Pero no debes entrar en pánico. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mi, Whitewish?

Sus orejas se alzaron, y ella asintió débilmente. Me hice a un lado. Sin su creciente latido de corazón para estimularlo, el monstruo estaba atascado en su forma expandida. Ella mantuvo sus ojos fijos en su respiración sobrenatural, de alguna manera logrando no gritar ni llorar de nuevo. Su valentía realmente era sorprendente. Era casi como si ella supiera que todo acabaría si vacilaba nuevamente.

—¿Qué e-es eso?—, preguntó finalmente, incapaz de ocultar el temblor en su voz.

—Algunos lo llaman el principio…otros, el final—, dije rotundamente.

—Así que…¿es igual a ti?—, preguntó.

La miré sorprendida.

—Eso tiene dos nombres…como tu.

Volví a mirar a eso con desprecio. Al principio, pensé que Whitewish accidentalmente había descrito mi otra mitad a la perfección. Pero, después de considerarlo, determiné que ella ni siquiera podía soñar con la desesperación que este monstruo podía crear. Ella era una mosca, comparativamente.

—En cierta forma—, le respondí.

—Así que…¿cuál es el verdadero?—, ella gimió.

—Eso depende de ti.

—¿Puedes…ir a ver…?—, declaró, señalándolo con un casco blanco tembloroso. Un destello de felicidad recorrió mi cuerpo cuando ella me miró buscando una guía. Había olvidado lo que se sentía. Pero, por desgracia, no podía cumplir con su petición.

—No, no estoy autorizada a acercarme—, le contesté. Ella comenzó a gemir de nuevo, así que la interrumpí.

—Escúchame—, le dije severamente, —Si vas a seguir adelante o no, depende de ti, ¿lo entiendes?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, pero no apartó los ojos de eso. Continué.

—No importa lo que pase, siempre será tu decisión y únicamente tu decisión. No es su decisión, no es mi decisión, sino la tuya.

Ella asintió de nuevo. Estaba escondiendo la verdad, pero al menos no le estaba mintiendo.

Los tres permanecimos en silencio, nuestras respiraciones reflexivas brindando energía a la habitación. Cuando Whitewish notó que el monstruo no iba a acercarse más, eso empezó a temblar. Y cuando ella lo notó, eso se estremeció rápidamente hasta que se convirtió de nuevo en un pequeño y silencioso zarcillo de humo en el suelo. Para mi desgracia, no retrocedió más.

—Porque no se va…—, susurró ella.

—Lo hará si ya no tienes miedo—, le aseguré. Hasta ese momento, yo había logrado calmarla notablemente bien sin mentirle, pero esa fue mi primera y única mentira de la noche. Yo solo quería ver desesperadamente su sonrisa por ultima vez antes de irme. Ese era mi señal universal de éxito. No importaba el idioma que hablara, o cómo se comportaba su pesadilla. Un soñador feliz era un soñador regresando a casa.

Nunca volvería a verlo.

—Muy bien—, dije, —Es hora de dormir.

Whitewish se quedó petrificada por unos segundos, extasiada por el monstruo. Una vez lista, volvió a mirarme con tristeza, exponiendo su miedo infantil por unos crueles segundos. Luego asintió y se incorporó, cojeando hacia su cuna y trepando a ella laboriosamente. Sus alas ni siquiera se preocuparon por ayudarla a subir. La sensacion de mi corazón se hizo más fuerte, y yo vergonzosamente anhelaba que regresara la atracción hacia la luna para regresar y equilibrar las cosas.

Cuando ella llegó a su almohada buscó debajo de ella y sacó un animal de peluche. Era un pequeño pájaro blanco con manchas marrones. Era viejo y cansado, pero detallado con amor por su creadora. Sus alas, en particular, estaban más cuidadas. Ella lo apretó contra si mientras yo cubría sus hombros con las sabanas. Ese fue el siguiente error que cometí, ignorar el juguete. Pensé que era solo un compañero para dormir, pero entonces, debí preguntarme por que no estaba allí al principio, y por que ella había esperado tanto tiempo para sacarlo de debajo de la almohada. Los niños tenían peluches de animales, e incluso los conservaban hasta su vida adulta, para los momentos en que necesitaban un amigo. Al parecer, cómo ser un amigo era algo que yo había olvidado.

Le acaricié la cabeza suavemente, con la esperanza de que su madre estuviera haciendo lo mismo en el otro lado. Volví a mirar al monstruo congelado, sintiendo que el trabajo estaba hecho. Ella había encontrado y regresado a su hogar. Debí haber prestado más atención a sus ojos vacíos, y de hecho, a su desaparecida sonrisa.

He reproducido muchas veces en mi mente lo que sucedió después, pero nunca puedo entenderlo. Tal vez por eso yo estoy revelándote todo esto en primer lugar. No puedo encontrar ningún consuelo en mis propios recuerdos, y mi hermana ni siquiera sabe que decirme. Pero tal vez algún otro pony pueda. Solo quiero saber por qué perdí el control tan repentinamente, tan brutalmente. Quiero saber qué me dio la audacia para decir lo que le dije a ella, como si tuviera la razón para darle alguna esperanza. Y más que nada, quiero saber qué sucedió en el otro lado, segundos después de decir esas palabras.

Le dije que sea fuerte. Le dije que no tuviera miedo.

Ella cerró los ojos y ahogó un murmullo, sosteniendo a su único amigo fuertemente contra su pecho. Las lágrimas regresaron y formaron un río suave en sus sabanas.

—¿Qué has dicho?—, le pregunté, acercando mi oído a su boca.

—¿Eres la Princesa Luna?—, su frente se frunció, tratando de contenerse.

Ojala pudiera pensar mi respuesta otra vez, quizás desde otra perspectiva. Ya sé lo que dije. Sé cómo sonó. Solo deseo poder recordar si yo estaba sonriendo.

Dije que si.

Su voz se quebró y sentí una presencia horrible rozar contra mi lado. Un zarcillo negro se deslizó sobre mi vista encima de la potra y me volví para enfrentarlo, pero no lo suficientemente lejos para evitar oír las palabras más fuertes que jamás he escuchado.

—_¿Entonces, a donde te fuiste?_

Entonces terminó. Esa frase resonó en mis oídos mientras yo era arrojada lejos de su mundo para siempre. Grité y luché para no ser alejada. Quería tener la oportunidad de responderle, incluso si no sabía cómo. Pero ya no era bienvenida. Por ninguna de ambas presencias.

Cuando desperté de la pesadilla, abrí los ojos, como todo el mundo hace. Ella estaba allí, por supuesto. Yo no podía ocultarme para siempre. Solo que esta vez, su sonrisa era más amplia de la habitual. Ella lo había visto todo.

_Bien hecho, Luna. Y dicen que yo soy la malvada._

Ella no tuvo que gastar oxigeno para que pudiera escucharla. Cerré los ojos otra vez para silenciarla, pero ella ya me tenia.

—Basta—, traté de pedir en voz alta, fingiendo que ella no podía oír mis pensamientos tan bien como podía escuchar los suyos.

_Preparándote para nuestro regreso, ¿verdad? Debo decir, que estoy impresionada por tu compromiso. ¿Pero eso? Eso es caer bajo, incluso para mi._

—¡Cállate!—, grité, incluso mi propia voz interna me traicionaba con silabas igualmente frágiles. —¡Tu no sabes lo que sucedió más que yo!

_Oh, he visto lo suficiente, querida Luna. Tú serviste a esa niña en bandeja de plata. O…tal vez en una bandeja blanca._

Y entonces ella rió con su risa pútrida. La risa que marcó nuestra mutua perdición en primer lugar, y la risa que utilizaba para mantenerme despierta esos días. Yo sabía lo que iba a hacer a continuación. Después de dejarme llorar en silencio por unos minutos, ella iba a gritarme, una y otra vez hasta que yo le respondiera. Once años. ¡Once años! Hasta que le grité hace seis meses. Luego tres semanas y cuatro días. Era la cuenta atrás que ella usaba para recordarme cuando iba a tomar el mando de nuevo. Cuando nuestros pensamientos se convertirían en sus esquemas, y nuestras acciones se convertirían en sus horrores.

Y luego podría retirarme nuevamente a mi vapor. Allí, podía librarme de sus terribles insultos, y en su lugar encerrarme con los míos. No quería escuchar sus criticas, así que era mejor que pudiera escuchar las mías. No necesitaba que ella me odiara, porque yo podía hacer eso por mi cuenta.

De repente, los sueños ya no me parecían un refugio. No lo eran para mi, y tampoco para Whitewish.

Así que, por primera vez en cientos de años, me puse de pie. El polvo lunar asentado por tanto tiempo se sacudió fuera de mi sucio y viejo cuerpo, mientras me colocaba a su altura. Su crepitante forma y amenazante sonrisa vaciló por un segundo, pero ella sabia que lo había notado. Ella avanzó para aplastarme.

_Onc-_

—Once años—, interrumpí.

Fue entonces cuando ella finalmente perdió su sonrisa.

—Once años, Nightmare Moon.

—Seis meses—, dijo, mirándome con curiosidad.

—Tres semanas.

—Y cuatro días…

—Voy a estar esperando.

—Voy a hacerte _caer._

—Será mejor que reces para que ningún pony me ayude a levantarme.

Ella se burló de mí y escupió mis cascos.

—Ningún pony _lo hará._

Ella explotó con su risa siniestra de nuevo. La ignoré y me senté, volteando para ver a Equestria flotando por el espacio a mi lado. No se veía diferente, debes entender, pero no podía reconocerlo. Estaba tan cerca ahora que no era de extrañar que estuviera soñando. Pero ese sueño estaba sin duda estaba fuera de mi alcance, si todavía seguía existiendo.

Nunca volví a acercarme a los sueños de nuevo, y el resto de mi sentencia la pasé repitiendo los eventos en mi mente, tratando de encontrar pistas para saber si Whitewish había sobrevivido. Lo único que me quedaba era su última frase, suspendida en mi cabeza como un horrible secreto. No era la frase de un alma derrotada, sino de una enojada. Yo la había traicionado a ella, y a otros ponys dejándolos atrás. Si ella me odiaba por todo lo que había hecho, entonces todavía había esperanza.

Y no hay _nada_ peor que darle a un prisionero esperanza.


	2. Extra

_¡Buenos días/noches! Vimos la terrible vida que tuvo la yegua de la noche en la luna, ahora toca ver el sufrimiento de Celestia luego de lo sucedido con Nightmare Moon. Es la primera vez que traduzco una...¿poesía? No se ustedes, pero para mi es un cuento escrito en prosa. En fin, disfruten :D_

**Aviso: **Ya deben saber, que en Estados Unidos, utilizan medidas de peso y métricas diferentes a los otros países. Utilizan las yardas, los galones, las pulgadas etc etc. Esta historia no es la excepción. Tuve muchos problemas para pasar los galones a litros y millas a kilómetros, soy terrible con las matemáticas :I Así que pido disculpas si me equivoque en algún pasaje.

* * *

**Estadísticas**

**Escrito por xTSGx y traducido por MIkimoco**

Las estadísticas terminan ahora

Una hermana, ignorada y amargada.

Un mal liberado

Nueve horas de negociación inútil.

Treinta y cinco horas de noche.

Mi mayor fracaso.

Seis elementos, perdidos debido a una relación rota.

Una capital majestuosa, en ruinas.

Seis mil novecientos setenta y tres acres cuadrados de tierras inhóspitas debido a los daños causados por mi fracaso.

Ciento siete mil treinta y cinco ciudadanos evacuados.

Cuatrocientos dieciséis litros, diecinueve decilitros, ciento cuarenta y dos centilitros y ciento cincuenta mililitros de lágrimas derramadas por tu pérdida.

Cinco mil, cuatrocientos setenta y un preguntas formuladas sobre el nuevo aspecto de la luna.

Cinco mil, cuatrocientos setenta y ocho respuestas con ojos llorosos.

Quince psicólogos para tratarme y detener la culpa que siento.

Ciento seis espejos rotos por la angustia.

Tres intentos de suicidio por la desesperación.

Once millones, quinientos mil, veinte ciudadanos salvados del hambre.

Treinta y un mil millones, quinientos cincuenta y seis millones, novecientos noventa y cinco mil doscientos segundos sin tu rostro sonriente

Catorce mil, treinta y seis Soldados de la Guardia Nocturna relevados de su cargo por falta de una líder.

Catorce mil, treinta y seis ciudadanos incapaces de creer que tú me traicionaste.

Treinta y nueve años, siete meses, una semana y seis días de disturbios consecuentes de mi fracaso para salvarte.

Siete guerras batalladas sin incluir tu ayuda.

Cinco invasiones repelidas.

Dos guerras civiles ganadas.

Seis millones, ciento cuarenta y cinco mil vidas perdidas.

Quinientos veinticinco millones, novecientos cuarenta y nueve mil, novecientos veinte minutos pasados entre conversaciones.

Trescientos cuarenta y cuatro mil palabras inventadas desde que me dejaste. Cincuenta y siete relacionadas con "tristeza"

Cincuenta y un cancilleres que trataron de consolarme.

Cuatro mil, setecientos doce presentes en el Parlamento con solo una silla vacía junto a mí.

Cuatrocientos ochenta y ocho mil, novecientos cincuenta y siete actas sancionadas por la ley sin incluir tu firma.

Setenta y siete mil, setecientos setenta y tres leyes derogadas menos tu discreción.

Mil, setecientos dos días pasaron remodelando Equestria en una monarquía.

Trece ministerios reorganizados sin tu colaboración.

Ciento dieciocho mil, novecientos ochenta y un nobles sufrieron la soledad.

Doce mil y cinco libros dedicados a ti eliminados.

Setenta y un mil quinientos veinticinco documentos clasificados sobre ti.

Ocho millones, setecientos setenta y cinco mil, ochocientos treinta y dos horas sin el amor que me regalaste.

Un corazón roto.

Nueve millones, setecientos ochenta y dos mil, ciento seis delincuentes fueron condenados en oposición a tu juicio.

Un millón y tres condenados a cadena perpetua o a destierro temporal.

Un millón y dos de estas sentencias duraron menos de cien años.

Ciento un mil, novecientos treinta y un sentencias del Tribunal Supremo en tu ausencia.

Trescientos setenta y cinco mil, doscientos cuarenta y tres intentos fallidos de crear tu noche perfecta.

Nueve mil trescientos ochenta y cuatro horas pasadas apreciando tu noche como debí hacer siempre.

Ciento catorce millones, cuatrocientos setenta y seis mil, trescientos cincuenta y ocho bits gastados en programas de astronomía.

Tres mil ciento setenta y un horas alentando a los ponys para que apreciaran la noche.

Seis mil ochocientos cuatro leyes aprobadas para eliminar las restricciones de actividades nocturnas.

Dos mil quinientos noventa y nueve negocios abren las veinticuatro horas.

Cuatrocientos treinta y dos millones, ciento sesenta y cinco mil, trescientos un ciudadanos disfrutan tu noche.

Cincuenta y dos mil ciento setenta y siete semanas y media dudando de mi fracaso para salvarte.

Trescientos ocho millones, ciento seis bits gastados para tratar de encontrar una forma de que regreses a casa.

Dos intentos desesperados de usar magia negra para rescatarte.

Trescientos cincuenta y cinco muertes como resultado.

Quince años, cinco meses y dos días pasados tratando de purificar

Trescientos ochenta y cuatro mil, trescientos setenta y dos kilómetros de vacío que me impedían confortarte.

Ciento ochenta y tres mil doscientos cuatro bebidas alcohólicas consumidas para adormecer el dolor.

Trece mil doscientos ochenta y cuatro horas escuchando radio, intentando olvidar tus gritos de dolor y venganza.

Un millón setecientos y un libros leídos intentando llenar la falta de entretenimiento y alegría que me dejaste.

Seis millones, ochocientos quince mil, doscientos cincuenta y un calorías consumidas tratando de llenar el vacío que dejaste.

Un millón, ciento diez mil, doscientos treinta y nueve comidas en solitario.

Seiscientos diecinueve noches sin dormir pensando en ti.

Siete mil quinientos setenta y dos sueños acerca de mi mayor fracaso.

Trescientos setenta y cuatro mil ciento nueve sesiones de reunión con la Corte para pensar sobre lo que podría haber sucedido.

Noventa y un fieles estudiantes quienes intentaron remplazarte.

Doce mil meses pasaron preocupando a la población por mi tristeza.

Treinta mil, trescientos dieciocho ciudadanos interesados en buscar ayudarme.

Setenta y un mil doscientos noventa y siete regalos recibidos, tratando de animarme.

Un peluche de alicornio azul que manche con mis lágrimas.

Ciento dieciséis años, cuatro meses, dos semanas y tres días de apatía.

Mil cuatrocientos treinta y tres monumentos construidos dedicados a mi fracaso para salvarte.

Once mil doscientos ocho asentamientos establecidos mientras estabas ausente.

Cinco mil millones, ciento setenta y un millones, trescientos veinticinco mil bits invertidos en infraestructura.

Un cincuenta y un por ciento de expansión en Equestria desde mi fracaso.

Trescientos cuatro años de paz entre las naciones.

Tres mil millones, ciento ochenta y nueve millones, doscientos catorce mil y un muertes desde que te perdí.

Novecientos ochenta y dos años esperando a algún pony que pudiera salvarte.

Doscientos catorce documentos firmados para realizar el Festival en Ponyville.

Una estudiante con potencial.

Cuatro horas treinta y tres minutos y ocho segundos de noche eterna.

Cinco amigas, dispuestas a ayudar.

Cuatro horas, veintisiete minutos, doce segundos para que ellas alcancen el lugar de mi mayor fracaso.

Seis Elementos que ya no están perdidos.

Ocho punto seis terajoules de energía mágica liberados.

Mi mayor fracaso: reformado.

Un mal destruido.

Diez punto dos segundos para levantar el sol en una nueva y gloriosa era.

Treinta segundos para reunirme contigo.

Mil años de pesar: redimidos.

Una eternidad de alegría, recuperada.

**Fin**


End file.
